A Good Excuse
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Perhaps it was love at first sight because Elsa Lillian never left his mind, and he hated himself when it came to tarnishing her prestigious title. But maybe, just maybe, this selfish, degrading action made a good excuse to get closer to her.


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-Good-Excuse-Hogwarts-AU-1-shot-473307136

**(c) "A Good Excuse" belongs to me  
****(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Yin Sind belongs to Disney's "Fantasia"**  
**(c) Peter Pan belongs to Disney's "Peter Pan"**  
**(c) Belle belongs to Disney's "Beauty and the Beast"**  
**(c) Fairy Godmother belongs to Disney's "Cinderella"**  
**(c) Jack Frost, Bunnymund, &amp; North belong to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

_Perhaps it was love at first sight because Elsa Lillian never left his mind, and he hated himself when it came to tarnishing her prestigious title. But maybe, just maybe, this selfish, degrading action made a good excuse to get closer to her._

* * *

Requested by: infamouscookie

* * *

"Levitation, or the ability to make objects fly," Professor Godmother lectured, "is one of the wizards most simplest spells to perform." She chuckled heartily to herself before continuing, "Now, I do hope that you have remembered the wrist movement that we've been practicing."

She exemplified the swaying movement on her wrist once around before continuing her lecture.

"The swish and flick," she performed once more, "Come along children."

A sea of students lifted their wand in stuttered synchronization.

"Repeat after me: the swish and flick," she displayed.

"The swish and flick," the students repeated as their small hands copied her movement. All but a certain tousled, alabaster haired wizard who was busy playing with a white feather with his wand.

"Good, good. Now, you do have your feathers, hmm?"

The same student picked up his feather and wiggled it to his neighbor to caress her left cheek. When she turned to glare at him, he quickly brought the white quill behind his ear as if it were some sort of hair accessory. She had not expressed the emotion he had wished, nonetheless he still snickered to himself of his stupid action.

"Ah yes," Profess Godmother commented, "Mister Frost, I see that feather must be of great interest to you, yes?"

"Y-yeah," Jack stuttered as he slowly eased the feather back to his desk, a sea of murmured laughter surrounded him as he carried his actions.

"I take it that you know what you're doing, yes?"

"Y-yeah," Jack murmured.

"Then please demonstrate it for the class."

Putting up a front, Jack confidently did as he was instructed with his wrist.

The professor nodded approvingly before adding, "Then now say _Wingardium Leviosa_."

The boy repeated the swish and flick of his wrist as he said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

To his surprise nothing happened. Seconds later, his classmates broke out into laughter. Jack leaned against the wooden table behind him with his arms crossed huffily.

"Now, now," the professor commanded, "settle down children. Mister Frost has carried on his duty, thus he earns ten points for Slytherin."

The students fell silent while Jack's slumped shoulders puffed up and his frown turned into a haughty grin.

"As you can see, Mister Frost had shown us the proper way of combining both techniques in order to cast a spell, but it goes to show the importance of enunciation. Now, you may begin."

The moment the students picked up their wand and confidently chanted the spell with the movement, they have come to realize that Jack's performance did prove to be difficult and each had met his eyes with apologetic glances. Most, except a specific platinum blonde from the house of Ravenclaw.

"Isn't there something you want to say?" he whispered to her.

"I'm waiting on your apology for invading my personal bubble and distracting me from Professor Godmother's lecture," she replied curtly whilst twisting her wand between her idling fingers.

"Oh come on, Elsa," Jack whined, "I just wanted to make you smile and laugh. You always wear such a stern look on your face."

Elsa glared at him with furrowed eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not that it's b-bad," he stuttered nervously with his hands raised defensively, "Y-Y-You loo-have a pretty s-smile."

Her furrow softened as she turned away to hide the small, growing smile on her lips as well as her warming cheeks. "I'll let you go just this once, Mister Frost.

"Hey!" he chuckled, "Why not talk on a first name basis? Jack is fine!"

"You should continue practicing that spell before Professor Godmother catches you," she disregarded, "you don't want to lose the ten points you just earned."

"What about you?" he mumbled. "You'll lose points as well."

"Why are you worried about points for Ravenclaw?" she replied idly.

"It's not Ravenclaw that I'm worried about," Jack replied, "it's you."

Elsa's fingers stopped working with the wand, as she slowly turned to meet Jack's timid eyes. Meanwhile, Professor Godmother's attention caught the nonparticipating pair and strode towards them.

"Miss Lillian, Mister Frost, is something the matter?" she inquired, "why aren't you practicing?"

"I was thinking about the enunciation," Elsa answered composedly, "and I was advising Mister Frost about it."

"I see," she nodded but didn't appear to buy it. "Are you sure that Mister Frost isn't pestering you about anything else?" she inquired whislt staring into the pair of cerulean eyes with stern scrutiny in her aging obsidian eyes.

"Will you still stand by your word instead of taking points away from Slytherin? They are in a five point lead after all," she continued.

"I stand by my word," Elsa answered immediately, composedly.

"Then shall you demonstrate your observation?"

"Yes, Professor Godmother."

To her left, Jack was moved by Elsa's composed responses as well as her confidence in her capabilities. He admired her, yet he knew it was his fault that he had her fall into his tangled mess. If Elsa's theory failed, he would never have the courage to face her again. But when her eyes flickered to meet his briefly for a fraction of a second, he understood the message behind them immediately.

**_Believe in me. Trust me. Be confident in me._**

He nodded slightly despite the fact that her eyes were locked on the feather in front of her and straightened her back. Jack echoed her action as all eyes fell on Elsa. With a gentle flick of her wrist as she had learned, she muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

True to her word, the feather began to move slightly, then began to levitate in the direction her wand pointed. Gradually it flew higher and higher with her angled wand until it touched the wooden candle chandelier and back gracefully made its way on her desk.

"Well done, Miss Lillian," Professor Godmother praised, "I was correct about you."

Elsa, as well as the interested students, fell to a silent pause to allow the professor to continue.

"The heart of a Hufflepuff, but the intelligence of a Ravenclaw," she continued idly, "a shame isn't it? But my expectations have not failed me."

Then directing her attention to Jack she added, "You are one lucky Slytherin, Mister Frost. Please take note of what Miss Lillian performed. I expect it mastered by tomorrow's class."

Making her way back to the center podium, she continued on with the lecture regarding the spell of its advantages and disadvantages and finished it with a follow up as their first spell test. At the end of her shpeal, she excused the students for break.

As the students departed, Jack quickly chased after Elsa at the entrance of the classroom.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Jack began, "If your spell hadn't worked..."

"But it didn't," Elsa replied sternly. "I know what I'm capable of."

"I know," Jack added aimlessly, "It's just that... I can't bring myself to face you if I ruined your reputation."

Elsa sighed as she glanced at the frowning boy.

"I'll meet you at the Grand staircase after class session is over and we'll go to North's hut after that. Does that work with you?"

"Of course!" Jack exclaimed, quickly followed by backtracking due to Elsa's astonished reaction, "I mean, yeah. I'm cool with it."

Elsa smiled softly as she nodded, "Great. I'll see you there."

"R-right," he waved to her as she went ahead, "Bye Elsa."

* * *

Time seemed to drag until the end of another uneventful school day. Despite his teacher's interesting concepts, theories, history, and spells, Jack's mind was too busy being occupied by his and Elsa's appointment. He had zoned out most of the time and turned to Peter to write notes for him, promising to give up a portion of his meal for the hungry comrade.

"Have something to do today?" Peter noted, "You're unusually preoccupied today."

"More like extra practice for Professor Godmother's class," Jack muttered.

"With Elsa Lillian?"

Jack craned his head to the boy, astonished by his assumption.

"You seem surprised," Peter chuckled, "the whole class has been talking about it. Seems like you and Elsa made a pact."

"Not at all," Jack sighed, "I tried getting her attention, but it ended up with putting her on the spot for my actions.

"Oh so that's how it went," Peter mused, "well, did you at least take home some points?"

"I managed to get away from screwing around," Jack answered, "and Professor Godmother seems like she opposes Slytherin students."

Peter snorted. "That woman loves a good competition every once in a blue moon. But I heard she likes to test the hat's selection."

"That would explain her comment about Elsa's houses," Jack perceived.

"But you knew all along, right? You're madly in love with her after all," Peter added nonchalantly.

Jack flushed red at the comment as he averted his gaze elsewhere, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

As Professor Bunnymund continued his class lecture for the fundamentals of defense against the dark arts class, Jack's mind traveled to the time that he had first laid eyes on the beautiful platinum blonde. Despite this being their first year at Hogwarts, he was aware of the aura that Elsa wielded. He knew she was gifted with extraordinary powers of winter, had the mind of a genius, and had the heart of a selfless and caring young girl. He had seen her carrying extra amounts of books than any average student and far more advance than any first year Ravenclaw could comprehend. Elsa, to him, was the embodiment of perfection-the perfection he wished to strive for. And now he had that opportunity to be near her and learn from her.

"This ain't no o'd'nary battle, mate. This is a life and death situation, and the only way to win is to counter these attacks. Complete the introduction of book one tonight and we'll continue off tomorrow. Now go on out."

Jack followed after his excited friend idly as they made their way to their designated seat under the Slytherin house. They waited for an additional ten minutes before Yen Sid had finally made his appearance along with his cabinet of professors. As usual, he greeted each house curtly before allowing them to feast at their hearts content.

Jack had immediately gave his portion to Peter while his mind wandered about. His growing impatience was impeccable as always, to the point that his growling stomach was neglected, while his eyes scanned over the the Ravenclaw table and searched for a particular platinum blond girl.

He found her almost immediately, giggling softly to brunette's statement. He sighed heavily to himself when Peter dropped a drumstick on his porcelain plate.

"Eat," Peter commanded, "I'm done eating your share."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," he mumbled as he took his first bite.

"I know that time's dragging for ya, buddy, but ya gotta hold on, alright? Besides, she's holding on to her word."

"Thanks for the reminder, _Mom_."

"Gross," Peter complained, "you know how much I hate grownups."

"Gotta get used to it," Jack snorted, "we're gonna be one someday."

"Ugh," Peter replied as he continued scarfing down on his meal. "Let's focus on lunch for now."

* * *

At last, his last class was over and it was time to meet up with Elsa. He wasted no time as he bounded out of the room and towards their appointed destination. He decided that he preferred to be the one who waited for her rather than she did on him-he did want to impress her after all.

Students made their way through the stairway quickly to their own destinations, but to his surprise it was an unusual short amount. Nevertheless, he waited for her arrival.

As he waited, he came up with a good practice with the new spell he had learned from Professor Godmother. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a silver pocket watch, having forgotten that he had lend his feather to Peter for his last class, and laid it on the banister for practice. Practicing the technique to flick his wrist, Jack wore a confident front as he recalled the way that Elsa had enunciated the spell and recited, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The watch remained unmoved and disappointment flooded through Jack's body. He tried again and nothing had happened. He tried a third time, hoping that he was blessed with a third's charm, and to his surprise, it moved slightly and slowly levitated up to his shoulders before the object suddenly return to gravity.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" a voice from behind him commanded.

Within seconds, the silver pocket watch returned to Jack and landed safely on the palm of his hand.

"Oh... Hey, Elsa," he greeted embarrassed.

"You could have lost points just now, Jack," Elsa reprimanded, "that watch is important for transfiguration."

"Of course," Jack mumbled as he returned the watch inside his pocket.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Elsa apologized, "Belle needed me to look up something before we left."

"Is she the brunette with her hair tied behind her neck?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"That's good to hear," he commented, "shall we go?"

"Let's," she agreed as they walked beside one another.

"Um, Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you aware of the rumor going around about earlier?"

"I suppose," Elsa mused, "but I could care less in all honesty."

"Doesn't it bother you as a Ravenclaw?"

"Why should it matter?" Elsa inquired.

"Won't you get bullied?" Jack asked worriedly.

"The only thing they'll bully me is through intellect, Jack. But I'm far ahead of their game," she stated confidently.

"Isn't it a bit too much? Pushing yourself to this extent, I mean. You should have been a Hufflepuff from the start, after all. You're the embodiment of it after all."

"I suppose," Elsa sighed dejectedly, It can't be helped. I suppose in a way we're similar."

The duo paused just at the end of the cobble stone path to a well groomed field of grass.

"You may be in the house of Slytherin because your personality, but you also carry the characteristics of a Gryffindor and the heart of a Hufflepuff," Elsa commented. "I assume that you were given a choice? But in the end, Slytherin had robbed you."

"I can see why the hat put you in Ravenclaw," Jack noted, "Can I assume it's the same with you?"

Elsa nodded. "I'm aware of my intellect and I knew the day that I arrived here, I would be under Ravenclaw although I am originally a Hufflepuff."

"And so you armed yourself with those complicated books?" he nudged the the red book tucked under her right arm, "so they couldn't compete with you when your true selection came out."

Elsa nodded again.

"You were five steps ahead of them this whole time," Jack admired, "Huh, no wonder Professor Godmother was right about you. It's a shame that Ravenclaw would go for anyone with high intelligence over the personality they possess."

When he took notice of a disheveled strand of her platinum blond hair, Jack carefully tucked it behind her right ear as if it was the most normal thing to do, unaware of its effect on his female companion.

"I really hope that you're not lonely... Well you know who you're dorming with."

Dropping his hand down, Elsa glanced down, flushed.

"Well, it's not really that bad. I mean-I hope that Slytherin is treating you just as well."

"It's decent actually," Jack answered earnestly, "I have Peter there after all. It's fun rooming with him."

Elsa glanced to meet his eyes as she confidently answered, "It's a shame, you were qualified to be a Gryffindor."

"I don't know about that," Jack answered timidly, "I'm not sure if I'm capable to have those traits."

"Jack did you ever understand what a blind person could do in literature?" Elsa inquired.

"He's disabled for life?" Jack guessed, "I don't see how this is relevant."

"No, silly," she chuckled as she walked behind him and covered her hand over his eyes.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" he asked, embarrassed.

"What do you see, Jack?"

"Black. What's this about?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he answered confidently.

"Even with your life in danger?"

"Yes," he answered punctually.

"Why?"

"Because, I know you. Not personally, but I've seen the kind of person you are."

Elsa smiled as she pulled her hands back.

"It's like that," Elsa answered, "a blind man in literature sees something in a person better than a person who has the ability to see. Our eyes can betray us and it can lead us to misunderstand sometimes. While a person who's blind can see beyond this and learn to trust them."

"And this ties in how...?"

"There's also this saying that good deeds tend to be missed by the naked eye."

"Elsa..." he renounced.

"If you took time to study more, maybe you'll understand what I'm referencing," Elsa smiled, "Shall we continue? North should be expecting us."

"How does he know we're coming?" Jack inquired.

"Need you ask? It is you after all."

Jack sighed as he kept pace with her. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry for taking a while, but I hope you approve how I executed the story. I'm honestly not into the Harry Potter books and it took a lot of referencing to understand what I was doing. On a good note, I learned something pretty interesting about the four houses. My apologies for the lack of accuracy due to my insufficient knowledge of the books itself. So I hope you'll enjoy this one!****:)**

**Oh and towards the end, I rambled on and on about Elsa's reference about blind people and good things passing unnoticed. In a short concise sentence it means that Jack wasn't the only one who observed Elsa from afar. She's just too shy to admit that his personality intrigued her attention.**

**And in all honesty, I truly believe that Elsa should have been a Hufflepuff and I stand by my selection that Jack could have been a Gryffindor. Then I remembered the first movie of HP and Harry hoped to be a Gryffindor.**

**As you can see, majority of this plot revolves on a ****_good excuse. _****Thus the title I gave it.**

**...**

**-Reposted 4/20/15-**

**Because I hate drabble dumps and I don't know what I was thinking back then, since one shot requests should deserve their own individual glory.**


End file.
